El pájaro dorado
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA. Desde el nacimiento de James Potter el 27 de Marzo de 1960 hasta la muerte de Remus Lupin el 3 de Mayo de 1998. Una serie de Drabbles y viñetas para todos los gustos. La infancia, su vida en Hogwarts, la Primera Guerra, la caída de Voldemort, y el final.
1. Un parto como el resto

**El pájaro dorado**

**Un parto como el resto**

El parto fue una cosa difícil.

Charlus y Dorea ya eran muy mayores para cuando ella se quedó embarazada y, desde buen principio, supieron que cualquier cosa podía ir mal y luego lamentarlo eternamente. Pero, aún así, decidieron arriesgarse.

Era 26 de Marzo por la noche cuando la mujer rompió aguas y empezaron las contracciones. Charlus estaba trabajando.

El elfo de la familia, Gummy, se llevó a su ama al hospital, entre gritos y contracciones cada vez más fuertes. Una vez allí, avisó a su amo, quien apareció en menos que se dice Quidditch.

Como habían llegado tarde, no le dejaron entrar a ver a su mujer, para evitar cualquier desvarío emocional pues, por lo visto, Dorea no calló en ningún momento, y se pasó los dos horas que duró el parto bromeando acerca de los nombres del niño y cual quedaría mejor en la esquela si se moría por hacer burradas como su padre.

Cuando, por fin, el hijo de Dorea y Charlus Potter se avino a salir del vientre de su madre, ya era el día siguiente.

Charlus entró corriendo, con los nervios de cualquier otro hombre más joven pese a tener ya en el cabello incipientes canas y en el rostro profundas arrugas. Cuando le entregaron a su hijo, envuelto en mantas y todavía sin limpiar, pensó que era lo más espectacular que había hecho jamás, aunque parecía haber salido con las mismas arrugas que él.

Le sonrió a su mujer, quien parecía fatigada y ansiosa por coger a tan esperado bebé entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo le ponemos de nombre?- preguntó el medimago que los había ayudado, para inscribirlo en la lista de neonatos.

Había entrado en un conflicto de intereses.

-Wilberforce- repuso el señor Potter, mientras la señora Potter exclamaba.

-¡Elvendork!

El medimago volteaba los ojos.

-Si no se ponen de acuerdo- se metió en la conversación una de las ayudantes del medimago-, a mi padre, que se llamaba James, le pusieron ese nombre porque nació en el día de San James. El 5 de Agosto. Pueden mirar qué día es hoy.

Dorea alzó una ceja y miró a su marido, quien sonreía levemente. James Potter.

Les gustaba.

...

_Espero que os guste. Simplemente quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo, pero hacer un fic era demasiado LARGO y pesado. Acepto cualquier tipo de ideas, pues tengo casi 40 años que escribir P_

_En el próximo capítulo: Sirius Black._


	2. El primogénito

**El pájaro dorado**

**El primogénito**

No tenía ni un año de edad, apenas sabía decir cuatro palabras (»¡No!« »¡Mamá! « »¡Si! »¡'i'ius!«), pero ya veía que su condición, entre la familia y entre sus tres primas mayores, era preferente.

No lograba entender por qué, pero sabía que era importante.

Su madre, muy poco afectuosa, le repetía insistentemente que era el "Primogénito de los Black". Supuso, que tendría algo que ver con eso.

Con un año y medio, o algo más, llegó otro invitado a la familia: Regulus.

Era una bolita de carne rosada, pensaba el chico, que sólo lloraba cuando tenía hambre, lo molestaban, o llevaba el pañal sucio. Pero, aunque suponía que todos eran pequeños en algún momento, porque el tío Alphard se lo había contado muchas veces, pese a no poder imaginarse a una prima Bella o una prima Dromeda llorando y con pañales, sabía que su nuevo hermanito, Reg, como lo llamaría en adelante, tenía algo distinto a todos los miembros de su familia.

Le gustaba que le cogiera la manita cuando se la daba. Le gustaba su calor al abrazarlo. Que llorara cuando Sirius le quitaba el chupete, y dejara de llorar, para sonreír un poco, cuando se lo volvía a dar.

Le gustaba dejarle juguetes, aunque no eran para su edad y muchas veces o bien los rompía, o Kreacher o su madre, aparecían para quitárselos porque "Puede hacerse daño".

Le gustaba Regulus, su hermanito, porque era el único que, aunque pequeñito, sonreía a Sirius cuando éste hacía una trastada, le cogía la mano cuando tenía miedo, o fuera siempre el primero cuando quería ir a jugar.

Porque Sirius todavía era un niño, de cabello negro y ojos grises, y lo único que le interesaba, por aquel entonces, era jugar, no tonterías sobre ser "El único heredero de la familia". Frase que todavía no llegaba a comprender.

Pero, sobretodo, lo que más le gustaba de Regulus, era que gritase:

-¡'i'ius! ¡'amo' a juga'!

...

_¡Por fin nuevo capítulo! Pido perdón por la tardanza, pero mi conexión no funciona bien y, además, estaba de vacaciones desde finales de Julio. Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y mil gracias por los reviews del anterior._

_Un beso,_

_Eri._


	3. Maldito de por vida

**El pájaro dorado**

**Maldito de por vida**

Daño. Le habían hecho mucho daño.

La espalda le dolía, pero no era el mismo dolor que cuando acostumbraba a caerse de rodillas al suelo, cosa que le sucedía a menudo, y se pelaba un poco la piel, por donde salía algo de sangre.

Ese hombre tan extraño, muy peludo, que se había peleado con su padre antes, lo había mordido en la espalda, y en una pierna. Y ahora dolía.

Mientras su padre lo había llevado a ese lugar tan extraño, de paredes blancas, donde su madre había muerto hacía poco, lo había abrazado, para darle a su pequeño todo el calor, bañándolo con sus lágrimas, mientras repetía, una y otra vez _lo siento_.

-Papi… -murmuró débilmente el niño, cuando lo llevaron a una sala, parecida donde mamá se murió.

-No hables, Remus -casi ordenó su padre, pensando que, si no hablaba, había más posibilidades de que su hijo se salvara.

Un medimago intentó llevarse al señor Lupin de la sala, antes de empezar con la intervención de su hijo, pero el pequeño alargaba la mano hacia su padre, asustado, y preocupado por sus lágrimas.

-Entonces, quédese -se dio por vencido el medimago-. Pero no moleste.

John Lupin corrió a darle la mano a su hijito, mientras los medimagos, que ahora ya eran cuatro, se preparaban para la larga intervención, comentando qué tenía el niño agujereado por los dientes de Fenrir Greyback.

-Papi, ¿Me moriré? -preguntó el pequeño, en el tiempo durante el cual la poción anestésica hacía efecto.

-No, claro que no -repuso él.

-¿Y mamá? -deliró un poco el niño- ¿No la veré más?

-Me tienes a mí -contestó.

El pequeño sonrió un poco, antes de dormirse profundamente.

El señor Lupin salió, rezando para que todo saliera bien, suplicándole a quien fuera, si es que existía, que dejara vivir al pequeño y se lo llevara a él. _Porque Remus es un niño, por favor, apenas pasa de los tres años. No sabe nada, no puede morir. Por favor_.

Había algo cierto, algo que no necesitaba saber de la boca de nadie. Si su pequeño sobrevivía, estaría maldito eternamente. Se convertía cada luna llena. No había nada que lo pudiera salvar de eso. Ni su padre, ni su madre, ni nadie.

...

_Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que es con la que más he disfrutado por ahora. Ya tenemos 3 añitos vividos. Luego, creo que haré más viñetas por año, pero de momento voy así._

_Eri._


	4. Buen rollito

**El pájaro dorado**

**Buen rollito**

Sirius Black era un niño muy activo, le gustaba morder a la gente cuando se enfadaba con ellos, y dar patadas a los altos y antiguos estantes de la Mansión Black en Grimmauld Place. Su padre se reía de sus trastadas, y su madre lo miraba sin decir nada.

Regulus, el pequeño, era algo más tranquilo, y le gustaba imitar a su hermano en todo. Acostumbraba a ser un niño bastante tímido, incluso a sus tres años, muy diferente de su hermano a su misma edad. Por eso, sólo hablaba a quien Sirius hablaba. Sólo jugaba con quien Sirius jugaba.

Un buen día, el mayor, decidió que sería divertido llamar a Kreacher y lanzarle algo desde las escaleras, cuando él subiera a su habitación para ver qué le pasaba. Como el pobre elfo era ya algo entrado en edad, no tenía muy buenos reflejos.

Seguro que le daba en la cabeza.

Sin decirle nada a su hermano, pero estando todo el rato bajo la mirada del menor, fue en busca del último regalo que le había hecho la prima Dromeda: Un pote lleno de moco viscoso que nunca se acababa.

Lo adoraba.

Con él había pringado la mitad de la casa, y ahora iba a pringar a Kreacher. Cómo se divertirían, pensaba.

Regulus estaba sentado a su lado, al borde de la escalera del segundo piso de la Mansión, con un dedo en la boca, gesto que acostumbraba a repetir cada vez que no entendía qué tramaba Sirius.

Éste se apoyó contra la barandilla de madera oscura de la escalera, y empezó a llamar a voces a Kreacher.

–¡Ahora voy, señorito Sirius! –repuso el elfo, desde la cocina.

Cuando el niño observó movimiento abajo, desde la escalera, soltó el tarro sin pensarlo. Cayó y cayó, hasta impactar, bocabajo contra una cabeza humana. Ley de Murphy. No era Kreacher. Era la cabeza de Walburga Black.

–¡Sirius! –rugió la mujer– ¡Regulus!

El mayor agarró la mano del menor, que sí entendía el grito de su madre, y los dos echaron a correr por el pasillo, hasta encerrarse en el primer baño que encontraron, meterse en la bañera vacía, y taparse con las cortinas que colgaban de ella.

Sirius le tapaba la boca a Regulus, para que no se riera, y el pequeño imitó a su hermano tapándole a él la boca.

…

_Yo les cogía y les daba un achuchón enorme._

_¿Os ha gustado? Sirius ya tiene cuatro añitos._

_Gracias por los reviews a lobitablack, Nimue-Tarrazo, Patita Lupin73, Pilar, Nymra y Sad.Whisper_

_¡Gracias!_

_Eri._


	5. Esa primera vez

**El pájaro dorado**

**Esa primera vez**

Sus padres volvían a pelear y él, como siempre, salió de casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina, que daba al pequeño patio sin ninguna hierba, con un árbol pelado del cual colgaba un viejo neumático de camión. Su padre lo había traído años atrás para que él jugara, y su madre había hechizado para que fuera más cómodo y, a la ver, más seguro (así su hijo no iba a salir volando).

Abrió con sumo cuidado la valla del jardín, de madera, pintada de blanco, pero con la pintura hinchada por la humedad que causaba el río que quedaba cerca de su calle, el cual, a menudo, emitía olores nauseabundos.

Tras cerrarla, corrió calle arriba, alejándose de los gritos e insultos de sus padres, que seguían resonando en su mente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba quizá demasiado lejos de su casa.

El olor fétido del río, causado por las fábricas que vertían en él sus residuos, había desaparecido. Las calles, antes de colores ensuciados y medio despintadas, de cristales opacos y sombras peligrosas, habían dado paso a un nuevo barrio, lleno de casetas adosadas blancas, impecables e impolutas.

Todas tenían el mismo jardín, puertas clónicas, las vallas y ventanas eran iguales a derecha e izquierda. Sólo se diferenciaban por los coches, cada cual más presuntuoso y lujoso.

Sonrió absorbido por todo aquello.

Suponía que ese barrio era el que su padre llamaba a menudo como el de _los jodidos capitalistas podridos de dinero_. Entendió que lo decía por envidia. Suspiró.

De pronto, un ruido a sus espaldas le indicó que alguien había acababa de bajar del coche cerca de donde se encontraba él. Se volteó, un poco rezagado detrás del arbusto de un jardín, para observar quien acababa de llegar.

De un coche, un Jaguar negro, brillante, acababa de bajar un hombre fornido, con un poco de calva incipiente en lo alto de la cabeza, entre un cabello rojo fuego, vestido con una americana. Parecía cansado. Fue hacia la parte trasera del coche, abrió el maletero, sacó su cartera y lo cerró con un fuerte golpe.

Se preguntó si estaría enfadado, pero al instante supo que lo había hecho para llamar a los de dentro de su casa.

La puerta principal se abrió, y dos niñas salieron corriendo, las dos con un vestido del mismo corte pero distinto color, una algo más alta, rubia, y la otra, más pequeña, pelirroja como su padre. La madre, también de cabello rubio, apareció detrás de ellas, con una sonrisa complacida al ver como sus dos hijas abrazaban a su padre.

No podía quitar los ojos de la niña pelirroja.

Debía tener más o menos su misma edad, sonreía, y desde lejos pudo apreciar sus ojos de un tono verde, como los de su madre. Se la veía feliz, jovial, alegre.

Tan distinta a él. No pudo apartar de ella la vista hasta que entraron de nuevo a casa.

...

_Un poquito más largo que el resto, pero sino, quedaba cortado. Gracias a **Awan Black, francesca85, Nimue-Tarrazo, Patita Lupin73, Sad.Whisper, denisland, lunatik-love y Carla**. Muchas gracias )_

_Un beso._

_Eri._


	6. ¡Vuela!

**El pájaro dorado**

**¡Vuela!**

Orgulloso, pese que asustado, observaba su obra de arte, sentado en el suelo, con el corazón a punto de estallar, bombeando sangre a presión, sin cesar, por cada arteria, vena y capilar de su cuerpo. Todos los pelos de su cuerpo, estaban en tensión, rígidos, vibrantes; la electricidad de los espasmos nerviosos le hacía temblar, incluso, los pelitos de las pestañas, pero él no se daba cuenta.

Poco a poco, el niño de seis años, fue levantándose, sintiéndose cada vez menos niño; no se atrevía a autoproclamarse adulto, porque si algo era él, era realista, pero se sentía menos niño, más alto y más fuerte.

Gritos, insultos y pataleos llamaron su atención.

Su madre salió de la cocina, también alarmada por el ruido; la precedió su padre, y el resto de la familia, los cuales, poco a poco fueron alarmándose o riéndose según su edad.

-¡Peter! –exclamó su madre-, ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

El pequeño miró a su madre, encogiéndose de hombros. Al primo Rufus, eso le había servido de mucho en varias ocasiones, y se había librado de castigos, alegando que era un accidente.

Él también podía utilizarlo, de todos modos, era la primera ver que hacía algo por el estilo.

-Déjalo, si es muy divertido –comentó su padre.

El pequeño sonrió.

No entendía porque a su padre le hacía tanta gracia ver a su suegra, la abuela de Peter Pettigrew, volando por el cielo, con alas de pájaro, gritando como una loca mientras éstas, descontroladas, se dirigían una hacia cada dirección, sin ponerse de acuerdo, con el peligro de colisionar contra algo o estrellarse en el suelo.

Tardaron varias horas en poder parar a la mujer, estuvieron a punto de llamar a alguien del Ministerio.

Al parecer, la abuela había intentado pegar a su nieto por robarle un caramelo a otro nieto más pequeño, el hijo de una sobrina suya, en medio de la celebración de su cumpleaños en el patio trasero de la casa de los Pettigrew.

Peter, que cumplía ese día los seis años, había realizado por primera vez algo mágico, nada más gritándole a la abuela algo parecido a _¡Déjame en paz! ¡Eres como una gallina! ¡Vuela!_.

El hecho de que las gallinas no volaran, pero que él lo deseara, había causado ese pequeño incidente con las alas locas Su madre lo riñó; su padre lo premió.

…

Faltaba este pobre. Que no quiero hacerle bashing, me parece alguien interesante. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el review a: **Nimue-Tarrazo, lunatik-love, sayurisan, luna712, Nymra que no pudo logear, Awan Black, Sad.Whisper, Dramione Black.**

**Eri.**


	7. Rebelde sin causa

**El pájaro dorado**

**Rebelde sin causa**

James mal disimulaba una sonrisa sentado en la silla de la impecable cocina de Dorea Potter, mientras ella le lanzaba reprimendas morales y amenazas de castigo perpetuo en su habitación sin escobas, ni nada divertido, durante lo que quedaba de verano, o peor, de por vida.

Pero él no estaba asustado.

Conocía a su madre, no iba a hacerlo. Simplemente, como buena madre, debía hacer ver que _iba_ a hacerlo. Intentar engañar a su hijo, engañándose a si misma.

Pero James sabía que con una sonrisita de arrepentimiento la tenía en el pote.

Ella continuó con su largo y aburrido monólogo, apelando de vez en cuando a su marido, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón en el comedor, leyendo como era habitual _El Profeta_. De vez en cuando asentía en silencio, aunque no lo podían ver, o soltaba algún murmullo de asentimiento, aunque escuchaba tanto a su mujer como lo hacía el hijo de ambos.

Su madre no entendía lo aburrido que podía resultar para un niño de siete años pasarse el día encerrado en casa, sin comunicarse con nadie de su edad, sin siquiera un elfo con quien jugar, como tenían los hijos de varios amigos de sus padres. Sin un hermanito, o un gato.

Por eso, el pequeño James Potter, debía buscar nuevos entretenimientos cada día, y quizás, ese miércoles, se había pasado un poquitín.

Pero claro, tras esconder todas las joyas de su madre, cambiar las etiquetas a los archivos de su padre, dibujar bigotes, erupciones y cicatrices en los retratos de parientes aburridos y muertos, romper varios jarrones por accidente, sobrevolar al máximo con su escombra de juguete (unos cinco metros, no más) para hacer gritar a su madre de miedo, pocas cosas le quedaba por hacer.

Así que decidió buscar un nuevo entretenimiento, lejos de las vallas de su jardín.

Sus vecinos vivían lejos, pues si la mansión de los Potter era grande en cuanto a terrenos, la de sus vecinos no se quedaba en menos.

En la casa de los McCullen, vivían un matrimonio estirado, con hijas estiradas y gatos prepotentes. Todos eran rubios, y James, por algún motivo, parecía tener mucha manía a los rubios.

En conclusión. James agarró a uno de los gatos, el más prepotente y estúpido que encontró, atrayéndolo hacia si con una sardina que le había robado a su madre de la cocina, y lo ató a un árbol (con arañazos e insultos). Luego, fue cuestión de pegarle un petardo al culo al gato. Fue brutal.

…

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualitzar. Pero ya he vuelto. Mil gracias a los reviews de Evasis, Nimue-Tarrazo, AwanBlack, Megan Black, Patita Lupin73 y Popis.**

**Eri.**


	8. Distancia

**El pájaro dorado**

**Distancia**

Sirius se preguntaba como su hermanito, ese niño asustadizo, que se reía de sus trastadas sin cometer nunca ninguna, tan parecido a él en aspecto, podía reírse ante semejante espectáculo.

Era por la noche, y alguien vino a visitarlos. Se trataba de Abraxas Malfoy, un antiguo amigo de la familia, que tenía un hijo, Lucius, el cual Sirius había visto a menudo mirar a su prima Cissy en las reuniones sociales a las que iban a menudo. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero parecía alterado y terminó por despertarlos a todos.

Walburga intentó que sus hijos volvieran a la cama, pero quería oír qué había pasado, así que se limitó a cerrar las puertas de sus habitaciones y bajar hacia la cocina, donde había empezado a aparecer más gente, conocida o no conocida, que sabían o no las nuevas que traía Malfoy.

-¡Enseñádnoslo! –les retó un hombre bajito, al cual ni Sirius ni Regulus, escondidos debajo de la mesa de la cocina, observando agachados tras el tapete de la mesa, no habían visto nunca.

La gente se separó en dos grupitos, no eran muchos, quizá una docena y media, pero a los pequeños les parecieron multitudes por el ruido que hacían.

Uno de los grupitos, donde estaba el señor Malfoy, empujaron a alguien entre la multitud. Iba vestido con ropas extrañas, pensó Regulus. Era un muggle, dedujo su hermano mayor. Los hombres del grupito de Malfoy, empezaron a arremangarse las mangas de sus túnicas; sólo el antebrazo izquierdo.

Una exclamación contenida invadió la casa.

-¡Ahora ya somos libres! –exclamó otra persona del grupito de Malfoy.

Alguien, Sirius no pudo ver de donde era, lanzó un rayo contra el hombre muggle del suelo quien, de lo asustado que estaba, no se había movido en todo el rato.

Empezó a gritar, de dolor, y a retorcerse cómicamente.

Todos estallaron en risas. Sirius buscó a sus padres, deseando que ellos no hicieran semejante cosa. Pero sí, ellos también reían de esa escena, por poco cómica que fuera. Su padre se apoyaba a su madre, muerto de risa, mientras ella disimulaba la risa utilizando su mano, con un toque aristocrático que le gustaba mostrar en público.

Sirius no entendía nada, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Se volteó hacia su hermano, esperando ver en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos la misma sombra de terror que cruzaba su mirada; pero no fue así.

Regulus reía, por las posturas y muecas del hombre, consciente de que eso estaba mal, imitando a sus padres.

...

¡_Hola! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Perdón por la tardanza, y mil gracias a **Nimue-Tarrazo, Evasis, Popis, Patita Lupin73, Lau Elric Potter, Denisland, Awan Black y Lamister.**_

_Mil y un besos,_

_Eri._


	9. No llores

**El pájaro dorado**

**No llores**

Había vuelto a pasar. Su hermana se había vuelto a meter con ella por hacer _algo no debido_. Pero es que ella lo hacía sin querer. Simplemente pasaba. Y si Tuney no se hubiera metido con ella de buen principio, nada hubiera pasado.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella?

Estaba mirando tranquilamente el televisor, su serie favorita, cuando su hermana se plantó delante de ella culpándola de no encontrar no-se-acordaba-de-cual juguete perdido.

Pero ella jamás tocaba los juguetes de su hermana sin su permiso, por lo que ella no había tocado aquel juguete desaparecido.

¿Por qué había tenido su hermana que empezar a empujarla para que respondiera una pregunta cuya respuesta no conocía?

Y, entonces, sucedió otra vez. Y esta vez no lo pudo disimular.

Los cristales de las ventanas del comedor estallaron en mil pedazos. Fue un caos. Ella pasó mucho miedo, pero no estaba asustada por los cristales, sino por el rostro con el que su hermana la miraba.

Le tenía miedo.

Lily echó a llorar. ¿Qué era todo aquello que no podía controlar?

…

_Sé que hace mil millones que no actualizaba. Pero me había prometido una viñeta de Remus, y no me salía nada decente. Al final se me ocurrió esta escuchando 'No Woman No Cry'. Tampoco ha quedado tan mal, ¿no? _

_Gracias a __**Nimue-Tarrazo**__, __**Evasis**__, __**Ginebra216**__, __**Popis**__, __**rosixo**__ y __**AwanBlack**__._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que, si os sobra tiempo, os paséis por 1977 o por Whitehill y me deis vuestra opinión._

_Un besazo,_

_Eri._


	10. El día más espectacular de mi vida

**El pájaro dorado**

**El día más espectacular de mi vida**

Se había levantado muy tarde, cuando ya el sol estaba en el punto más álgido de su recorrido.

Era un aburrido domingo de verano y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

De hecho, estaba muy aburrido porque llevaba haciendo lo mismo cada día desde que había cumplido los once años: esperar, esperar y esperar.

Pero nada.

¿Es que acaso no iba a llegar nunca?

Empezaba a estar de acuerdo con la burla de su abuela: quizás haber hecho magia solamente una vez en la vida no bastaba para que lo admitieran en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts.

_Dale de nuevo a la abuela, hijo,_ le decía el señor Pettigrew en tono de broma.

De hecho, todo el mundo bromeaba a su costa. Todos daban por supuesto que lo iban a admitir, pero Peter podía ver en el fondo de sus ojos que tenían miedo.

¿Porqué, entonces, lo torturaban de ese modo?

Se levantó con parsimonia. No quería bajar a desayunar y no encontrar nada encima de la mesa de la cocina. Ni ver el rostro de decepción que su padre iba a esconder detrás del Periódico Profético. Ni el de su madre, con una sonrisa de ánimos pintada en la cara.

Bajó peldaño por peldaño las escaleras, hasta llegar al rellano de la casa.

Dobló hacia la cocina.

–¡Peter! –exclamó la voz de su madre– ¡Ha llegado!

Se le paró el corazón durante unos instantes.

...

_¡Perdón por la tardanza! Acepto amenazas de muerte si me retraso demasiado, gracias =D_

_Dedicado a Popis, Evasis, Dramione Black y Awan Black (todos somos familia, ¿a que sí?) por la pacienca y haber dejado un rr._


	11. El primer encuentro

**El pájaro dorado**

**El primer encuentro**

El Expresso de Hogwarts ya había empezado su viaje.

No le gustaba aquel chico del compartimiento.

Estaba sentado delante de los dos, acompañado por otro muchacho de misma edad y de cabello negro. Uno se pavoneaba con arrogancia, mientras que el otro no analizaba divertido.

James Potter y Sirius Black.

Pudo ver que entre ellos existía una química aterradora. ¿Cómo podían dos personas que no se conocían absolutamente de nada llevarse tan bien en apenas cinco minutos en el mismo lugar?

De acuerdo, a él jamás se le habían dado bien las relaciones con otros niños, pero quizás eso fuera exagerar.

Sentía un poco de envidia ante el hecho de que alguien pudiera conseguir una cosa que a él le costaba con tantísima facilidad. Había atribuido su falta de sociabilidad al hecho de pertenecer a otro mundo del que la mayoría de los niños que conocía pertenecían, pero ese no era el caso.

Aunque, quizás lo que molestaba todavía más a Snape, era que Lily los miraba con más curiosidad. Más curiosidad que con la que lo miró a él por primera vez.

…

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia,

Un beso.


	12. Cuatro chicos

**El pájaro dorado**

**Cuatro chicos**

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y cayó el silencio.

James y Sirius se habían conocido en el Expreso, pero con los otros dos apenas habían hablado durante la cena. Uno porque parecía un enfermo apunto de desmayarse, y el otro porque parecía apunto de desmayarse a secas.

De hecho, siquiera sabían cómo se llamaban porque apenas habían prestado atención en durante la selección (primero por culpa de los nervios, y después por la emoción).

–Soy James Potter –dijo el moreno, tendiéndoles la mano al chico que parecía enfermo–. Este es Sirius Black.

Este sonrió y, en el momento en que las comisuras de sus labios se le curvaron hacia arriba, todo su rostro dejó de parecer enfermo y mostró tal gratitud ante aquel gesto cordial que, si James Potter hubiera sido una chica, aunque jamás fuera a reconocerlo, habría enrojecido.

–Remus Lupin –encajó la mano con el muchacho.

–¡Yo soy Peter Pettigrew! –por culpa de los nervios, el pequeño había gritado más de lo necesario. Los otros tres le sonrieron amigables, y él les devolvió la sonrisa.

A James le gustaban esos compañeros. Había en ellos un no–sé–qué que le inspiraba confianza. Iban a ser siete años grandiosos, pensó mientras se ponía el pijama.

* * *

_Owww… ¡Cuantos reviews y cuanto tiempo sin deciros nada!_

_Pido perdones, pero me encontré en un pequeño bucle. Creo que ahora iré actualizando más a menudo. Sí, sino, acepto extorsiones y chantajes._

_Dedico el capítulo a Awan Black, lunatik-love, Popis, ClausXD, siesna y criss92._

_¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí y acomapañarme en esta pequeña y larga aventura!_

Erised.


	13. Descubrimientos

**El pájaro dorado**

**Descubrimientos**

La primera semana de clase la pasaron perdiéndose por todo el castillo. Descubrieron que las escaleras cambiaban cuando les venía en gusto (Peter se pasó la primera mañana rogándole a unas que le dejaran llegar al pasillo de Encantamientos, hasta que Remus fue a decirle que era en otra dirección), que había algunos pasadizos secretos escondidos detrás de los tapices en la primera planta, pero que no llevaban a ningún sitio divertido (o eso les contó Sirius cuando apareció media hora después de entrar por uno de ellos cubierto de plumas de gallina).

También descubrieron que sus compañeros de Gryffindor eran muy simpáticos (excepto la chica pelirroja que James conoció en el tren y que no paraba de mirarlos de reojo, como si esperara que, de pronto, fueran a romper un objeto valioso), y que en Slytherin había chicos realmente raros (sobre todo ese chico de pelo oscuro que acompañaba a la pelirroja).

Otra cosa que no tardaron en aprender era que las clases eran REALMENTE clases. Sólo Remus parecía interesado en escuchar durante las clases teóricas, y tanto James como Sirius se habían ganado unos cuantos avisos en las clases más prácticas (¡No haga eso con la varita, Potter! ¡Puede sacarle un ojo a su compañero!).

Pero, cuando James se fue a dormir el primer viernes por la noche, supo que había descubierto una cosa diferente. Porque, en la clase de pociones, había contestado de forma atrevido a Slughorn (ahora era incapaz de recordar qué había dicho exactamente, pero había sido atrevido). El profesor lo miró unos instantes y, finalmente, no encontró palabras. ¡Jamás se había encontrado con un alumno de primero tan descarado! Pero James se quedó con la expresión de todos los que lo rodeaban. Lo miraban con admiración.

Así fue como James descubrió que le gustaba ser el centro de atención (aunque jamás iba a reconocerlo públicamente, claro).

…

_Bueno, diez mil millones de gracias por los reviews y perdón por la típica tardanza con este fic (ya se ha vuelto una mala costumbre), pero escribo a medida que me inspiro (sí, además perdí la hojita donde había apuntado qué iba a pasar en cada capítulo). Sara-Lily-Potter, , Popis, Ro 91, AwanBlack, Majo e .isa. Gracias por los reviews._

_Eri._


	14. Accidentalmente

**El pájaro dorado**

**Accidentalmente**

Todo había empezado en clase de pociones, por accidente. Llevaban dos meses de curso y los cuatro chicos se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Pasaban juntos todos las horas del día y se reían de las mismas cosas, les gustaba lo mismo y encontraban, los unos en los otros, un gran apoyo para empezar en aquel nuevo colegio. Aunque también habían descubierto que había algunas asignaturas que les iban mejor que otras, y Pociones no entraba en ese grupo.

Por alguna extraña (u obvia) razón los chicos no conseguían encontrarle el puntillo a aquella asignatura que medía el trabajo laborioso y cuidadoso. Ellos perdían la paciencia cuando debían cortar en pedacitos milimetrados alguna raíz y terminaban acuchillándola sin piedad. Se cansaban de calcular los gramos exactos que pesaban esos diminutos huevos que tan mal olían y los echaban a ojo dentro de la poción, directamente. Vamos, que no había manera de que siguieran las instrucciones, ni al pie de la letra ni algo parecido: hacían su adaptación de poción, para desespero de Slughorn.

Y mira que les había advertido el profesor que no debían mezclar las cosas al azar en aquella poción nueva. Que debían seguir las instrucciones de la pizarra hasta el mínimo detalle porque, de lo contrario, la poción explotaría. Por eso, cuando la poción empezó a burbujear, supieron que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-¡Al suelo! –exclamó James, saltando del taburete donde había estado sentado para ir corriendo hacia la pared más alejada de la poción, seguido de sus tres inseparables amigos.

Los demás compañeros de clase, que habían estado mirando qué hacía ese entretenido cuarteto, los imitaron rápidamente. Solo Slughorn, que ya estaba un poco duro de oído, no entendió nada. Cuando se volteó, alzó una ceja al ver a todos sus alumnos aplastados contra la pared, dispuestos a travesarla como si se tratara de la pared que llevaba al Expreso de Hogwarts, en el andén 9 y ¾ de King's Cross. Se acercó a ellos unos pasos pero antes de que pudiera formular ninguna pregunta, el caldero estalló.

Pero no estalló como todos los alumnos habían imaginado que haría. No, el caldero estalló debido a la presión de una masa viscosa que se reproducía a gran velocidad. En menos de tres segundos, media aula estaba inundada de una pasta verde burbujeante que lo colgó todo. Incluido el profesor Slughorn.

-¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Lupin! ¡Pettigrew! –chilló de pronto la voz del profesor, desde debajo de la extraña masa-. ¡Les había dicho que siguieran al pie de la letra las instrucciones! ¡Vayan a buscar a la profesora McGonagall para que me saque de aquí! ¡Y ESTÁN CASTIGADOS!

Pero los cuatro alumnos no parecían asustados por el castigo –bueno, quizás Peter un poco-, porque muchos de sus compañeros habían estallado en aplausos y elogios –desde luego, Evans no-. Les había hecho una gracia tremenda lo que, a lo largo de las semanas, empezaría a llamarse "la broma de esos cuatro Gryffindors de primero" y terminaría convirtiéndose en una leyenda urbana sobre la primera broma de los Merodeadores.

* * *

_Bueno, he vuelto a la vida. Poco a poco iré actualizando todo de nuevo :)_

_De veras siento la espera con este fic, me sabe fatal, pero a veces es más dificil escribir viñetas "sueltas" y con sentido que otra cosa. Gracias a Popis, a Twilight-HP93 y a AwanBlack por dejar review en el último capítulo._

_Quiero aprovechar para hacer publicidad descarada de la página web "Orden Merodeadora" también conocida como "Potter&Cia". Podéis encontrar el link en mi perfil, pero intento ponerlo aquí, a ver si lo podéis ver: http : / ordenmerodeadora . foroes . net / (debéis quitar los espacios, si se ve)._

_Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez,_

_Y gracias por el apoyo, aunque tarde tanto._

_Os quiero un montón,  
_

_Eri._


	15. Nota de autora

(Antes de matarme porque esto no es un capítulo, acaba de leer)

**Nota de autora**

_Sé que con esto os doy esperanzas de que haya actualizado… ¡Pero esta vez sí que son buenas noticias! Aunque pensaba que mi vida universitaria iba a acabar conmigo, creo que podré sobrevivir y dentro de dos semanas (por ahí el día 20 de junio) volveré a la carga._

_Lo cuelgo aquí porque he recibido varios MP preguntando e imagino que habrá más gente con la duda sobre si he abandonado esto, me han atropellado o me he dado un golpe en la cabeza. Simplemente, no he encontrado tiempo para dedicarlo a los fics y sin vida estoy. ¡Pero ya se acaba mi suplicio!_

_Nunca sabréis cómo os agradezco tanta paciencia que tenéis conmigo. Y, para que todo os sea un poco más fácil, el siguiente capítulo contendrá un pequeño resumen de lo que ha sucedido -porque soy consciente de que, tras tanto tiempo, además de odiarme, quizás habéis empezado a olvidar de qué iba esta historia._

**_Gracias por no enfadaros mucho conmigo,_**

Eri.


End file.
